


Those Three Words

by dolly_dagger87



Series: One Shots For HBO Slash Network [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying I Love You is easy, meaning it is the challenge. Meaning it three times is only for the very brave of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

It stands to reason that the story of how boy meets boy meets boy meets boy would be a complicated one, just because of the sheer number of personalities. But for all the complications, this relationship had fairly humble beginnings.

Ray stood outside the door to his apartment, shaking the water off himself so he wouldn’t track it all the way through the apartment. It had been gray and raining all day, it was as if Brad had made a deal with Mother Nature to spread his misery around. When Ray opened the door, he expected the place to be trashed - overturned coffee table, busted lamps. If there was still one useable dish left in the kitchen, he’d probably cry tears of joy.

When he opened the door, none of that was true. The living room was pristine and other then the remains last night’s midnight pizza craving, the kitchen was intact. The end of the hallway was another story, so at least Brad had confined his rage to his own room. Maybe there was hope for domesticating him yet.

Ray was walking back to the scene of the destruction when he noticed Brad out the window on their patio. There was Brad, the picture of desolation, sitting in one of their chairs, looking out at the lake behind their building and the highway behind that. Looking but probably not seeing. Ray opened the sliding door. He paused for obscenities and maybe flying objects. When nothing happened, Ray had to admit that he was a little disappointed.

He walked out onto the patio and headed over to Brad. When Brad didn’t move, Ray decided that drastic measures were called for. He wrapped his arms around Brad’s neck and leaned forward so that his chin was resting on Brad’s head.

“You know I love you, right?”

He meant it as a joke.

It did not come out that way.

But when Brad gripped his forearm, Ray figured it had come out ok anyway.

*~*

“Her name is Noel,” Brad murmured as he walked more or less in a straight line down the sidewalk. “I have a dream about her-”

“She rings my bell,” Ray sang loudly and drunkenly as he swayed along beside Brad. If Brad was drunk, Ray was plastered. And if the line Brad was walking was sort of straight, then Ray’s was…well, there was a reason they weren’t driving.

“Got gym class in half an hour,” Ray practically screamed.

Brad smiled in spite of himself, but he turned his head so Ray wouldn’t see him as it will only encouraged him.

“Oh how she rocks in Keds and tube socks,” Ray chanted, turning his head to look at Brad. Brad reached out and hauled him out of the path of a street light. “Hey,” Ray complained but then it seemed to dawn on him what Brad’s objective was. “I saw that,” Ray protested firmly. Then he seemed to think it over before he added, “I think I saw that.”

Brad shook his head and gave Ray a shove in the direction of their apartment. It got Ray staggering in front of Brad now and Brad figured that was safer. Ray was humming something else now, something Brad didn’t recognize. Ray’s musical taste could turn from decent to questionable remarkably quickly. Suddenly, for no explainable reason, Ray stopped right in the middle of the fuckin’ sidewalk. And Brad, who had honestly been paying more attention to what was in front of Ray than Ray, ran right into him.

“Ray, the fuck are you-“

Ray grabbed his wrist and tugged him off towards an alley. “Shut up, I have a plan.”

“That sounds ominous,” Brad said as he allowed himself to be dragged.

“You’re gonna like this plan,” Ray slurred.

Brad was starting to figure out where this was going and while he didn’t so much doubt the plan, he had concerns about Ray’s ability to execute it. Predictably Ray struggled a little with Brad’s fly, his fine motor skills having left him while they were at the bar. With a little assistance, they managed and Ray hit his knees in the alley. Probably a little too hard judging by the fact that he winced.

Ray’s blowjobs were sloppy when he was drunk - there wasn’t really a nicer way to phrase it. It was just a fact. There was a lot of spit, some of it even running down his chin. The suction was often inconsistent, and therefore surprising in a way that made Brad drag his teeth over his lip. His teeth were more present then Brad would have preferred, causing him to suck air through his teeth. But all of that was forgotten, because when he drank, Ray tended to forget he had a gag reflex.

So Brad had an out. Too much alcohol or too much Ray. He had an out when he came down Ray’s throat and moaned, “I love you.”

And even though Ray had never been the type of guy that could be confused with a tragic doe-eyed romantic, but Brad could tell by the look on his face was pissed.

“Noooo,” Ray moaned, wiping his chin off with the back of his hands. “You have to do that over,” Ray said as he got up on very unsteady feet and Brad did up his pants. “You can’t-“ Ray started before he clamped his hand over his mouth and bolted to the nearest trash can. Brad staggered out there and rubbed his shoulders while Ray emptied the entire contents of his stomach into the trash can.

Brad knew he was bad at this, but it was honestly something he never thought he would need to be good at.

*~*

Nate still felt weird as hell just casually letting himself into Brad and Ray’s apartment. Even though Ray had told him several times that he was their boyfriend and he was allowed. It still felt like it was their space and he was intruding on it. In some ways it felt like he was intruding on the relationship, but that was a bigger problem. He was going to need to find a way to shake this feeling of discomfort because his roommate was truly awful and this was a normally quiet place to study. Sometimes Ray would try and be distracting, but normally he’d leave Nate alone if he saw he really needed to study.

He walked into the living room, around Ray’s drafting table, and set his bag on the sofa. He started organizing the books spread out on the table. It was all computer science to him, but he could always tell which books belonged to Ray. He seemed allergic to binders or folders so his notes were always stuffed into the books, the bindings deformed by notebooks. Once he’d carved out enough space for himself, he spread out his notebooks and textbooks.

And then the coffee table became a visible representation of how Nate felt about suddenly finding himself in a three-way. It felt like they were constantly trying to make room for him. It felt like everything they had before fit just fine, but now they had to shuffle everything around to make room for him. It made him feel selfish in a way, like he was being greedy wanting them both. Like couldn’t he just be happy with one boyfriend like a normal person? But they worked so well together, they smoothed out each other’s rough edges. He was just starting to focus when he heard keys in the door. He tried to look nonchalant about sitting in the middle of the living room. After all, he’d been told he could be there. The door opened to reveal Brad, backpack slung over his shoulder, helmet in hand.

Brad made a considering noise when he saw him. “I think that wearing less clothing would help you study.”

“It would probably just make it easier for you to maul me,” Nate replied, trying to make it look like he was paying more attention to his outline then he was to the way Brad looked in his leather jacket.

“I fail to see how that’s a problem,” Brad said as he opened the hall closet to put his helmet on the shelf before he tossed his backpack on the floor. 

“How am I supposed to study while you maul me?” Nate asked, cocking his head to one side like he had found the loophole in Brad’s logic.

“You could always go back to your dorm,” Brad said as he headed into the kitchen.

Nate frowned, not sure if Brad was kidding. He got up and followed him into the kitchen. “I could if you want?”

Brad turned and looked at him and whatever expression was on Nate’s face affected him enough that he stopped joking around. Brad walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door to reveal a lot more actual food then was there the last time Nate came over.

“Ray actually went out and bought food because someone was worried that the only meals we make come out of the microwave.”

Nate smiled and walk over so he was standing next to Brad.

“See? We want you here,” Brad said before he kissed Nate’s neck.

“Good to know,” Nate said, taking his eyes off the fridge and looking at Brad. Brad pulled Nate into his arms and kissed him. The fridge closed behind him as Brad maneuvered him so that his back was pressed against the counter. Brad’s hands were fisted in his t-shirt, and he was pressing his hips in Nate’s.

“Want you,” Brad whispered against the skip of Nate’s neck.

“Love you,” Nate gasped as Brad’s teeth dragged down his neck. And Nate closed his eyes because he knew he said it and judging by the fact that Brad stopped, he’d heard it too. He opened his eyes to find Brad staring at him.

Nate had options. He could kiss Brad and hope distract him. He could backpedal. But he knew, from talks behind Brad’s back with Ray, that those really weren’t good options. So Nate opted for repeating it. “I love you.” And he pulled Brad back in for a kiss. Brad wasn’t ready to say it back and until he was, Nate was easily content with making out against the counter.

Brad apparently wasn’t though because he hoisted Nate up and set him on the counter. He was just getting his hands under his shirt when the kitchen light turned on. They pulled apart to see Ray standing in the doorway.

“Brad, we talked about this. Nate’s a nice boy. If you are going to defile him, you need to do in a bed. He’s better than your poorly devolved caveman sensualities.”

Brad smiled. “Something tells me he likes my caveman sensualities just fine.”

Nate groaned and rested his forehead against Brad’s shoulder so Ray wouldn’t see him blush. 

*~*

“Fuck,” Nate hissed as Brad shoved him against the door to their room. Brad knew he wasn’t actually complaining. In the two years that Brad had known Nate, he’d never once objected to rough treatment. In fact, he normally seemed to relish in it. Besides, if he wanted flowers and hand holding, Nate knew where to find Ray.

“Not on my neck,” Nate complained as he pulled Brad’s hair to get his mouth off his neck.

“Then take off your shit,” Brad commented as he bunched up the fabric.

“And they say romance is dead,” Nate commented, but he didn’t make any move to take off his shirt.

Brad made a frustrated noise and pulled Nate away from the door and dragged him over to the bed before pushing him back onto it. Nate pulled Brad onto the bed by his shirt and into a kiss. Brad bracketed his knees on either side of Nate’s hips. He started on the bottoms of Nate’s shirt, nipping at the skin he revealed. Sometimes he would nip and suck hard enough to leave a bruise and Nate’s hands would grip his shoulders tighter.

When he reached Nate’s nipples, he made sure to watch Nate’s face as he pulled the right one into his mouth. Nate’s head fell back into the pillows and he made a soft whimpering noise.

“The noises you make,” Brad said, his lips moving against Nate’s chest as he spoke. He continued kissing and sucking his way down Nate’s torso until he reached the waist of Nate’s pants where he proceeded to suck what would probably be a pretty impressive bruise. He then licked the line of Nate’s pants. Nate’s hips snapped up involuntarily and Brad couldn’t help the grin that slipped across his mouth. Nate was always so responsive.

“So hot like this,” Brad whispered as he dragged his hands up Nate’s torso. Nate pulled him up again so that they were kissing. The way Nate kissed surprised Brad in the beginning. Nate didn’t kiss like a good suburban boy, Nate’s kisses were dirty and desperate. Nate grabbed the hem of Brad’s shirt and pulled it off over his head before he pulled Brad to him. Brad rolled his hips down into Nate’s, causing him to moan into Brad’s mouth. Nate wrapped his legs around Brad and used the added leverage to roll his hips up into Brad’s.

“Yeah,” Nate gasped.

Brad smirked and popped open the button on Nate’s pants. He slipped his hand inside, cupping Nate though his boxers. Nate’s hips rocked up into his. Brad worked them off before tossing them on the floor behind them. Nate would bitch at him later because they got wrinkled, but that was a problem for later. Brad’s fingers traced over Nate’s thighs before grabbing his boxers and pulling them off to add to the pile on the floor.

Brad looked at Nate spread out on their bed, with his button-up still on and his lips puffy. Brad had a kink for leaving Nate’s dress shirts on while they fucked. Nate never asked why, just seemed to take it in stride. That was good because Brad wasn’t sure he could explain it if he had.

“Are you just going to stare at me?” Nate asked, tilting his head to the side on the pillow.

“Oh I’ll do more than that,” Brad said, leaning forward so that he was nosing along the v of Nate’s hips.

Nate’s hips stuttered a little. “Still just staring,” Nate hissed through clenched teeth.

Brad’s reply was to take the head of Nate’s cock into his mouth and swirl his tongue around the head before he started taking him deeper. Brad traced the veins of Nate’s dick as he relaxed. When Brad’s throat fluttered around him, Nate made a high whining noise that Brad was certain the neighbors heard.

“Fuck…Brad…what you too…” Nate didn’t finish that sentence if it ever really was a sentence. Instead he just leaned over to the nightstand and retrieved the lube and tossed it down the bed so hard it hit Brad’s shoulder.

Brad pulled off Nate with an obscene pop. “Now you’re throwing things?”

“Shut up,” If Nate had meant that to sound threatening, he failed when Brad sucked a bruise on the inside of his thigh. Brad ended up having to get up to shuck his jeans and boxers in a pile right beside the bed. He resumed his position between Nate’s legs and retrieved the lube from where Nate had thrown it. He squeezed the cool gel on his fingers and worked it over to warm it up. He traced a finger around Nate’s hole.

“Brad,” Nate hissed. Brad took his time adding the first finger slowly, moving it in and out a few times before adding a second.

“So desperate,” Brad whispered as he leaned up to kiss Nate again while he worked his fingers in and out of Nate. Nate grasped the sheets in his fists as Brad added a third finger.

“Fuck, I’m good,” Nate said as hips rolled down into Brad’s palm. Brad withdrew his fingers and blindly reached for the lube. When his fingers closed around it, he popped the cap and slicked himself up in a hurry. He settled himself with one hand braced besides Nate’s hip. He used the other to guide himself slowly into Nate. Nate moaned low when Brad bottomed out inside him, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Look at me,” Brad requested, rocking his hips forward so that Nate didn’t have a choice. Nate’s eyes snapped open and he reached his arms out for Brad. His fingers trailed up his back before they both came to rest at the base of Brad’s neck. And yes it was cheesy and sappy, locking eyes with your boyfriend while you fucked into him slowly, but Brad liked watching Nate’s face twist in pleasure while knowing he was the cause. Nate brought his legs back up around Brad’s waist, pulling Brad deeper.

“Jesus,” Nate swore as his fingers pressing harder into Brad’s skin.

“Right there,” Brad said, snapping his hips forward hard. Nate’s head rolled back into the pillow and he moaned as he came on their stomachs. Brad lost his rhythm as Nate tightened around him, and after that it only took a few more thrusts before Brad came inside him. Brad fell forward onto Nate’s chest, and lay there for a while with Nate tracing patterns on his back with his fingers. 

“Come on, we have to get up,” Nate said. “Ray’s already going to be pissed we had sex while he was in class, it will be worse if he gets home and we are still lying here.”

“I’m sure you can make it up to him,” Brad said, sitting up and trying to find a shirt to clean off his stomach.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m not the consolation prize he’ll have in mind,” Nate muttered.

“Don’t make that face. Ray has plenty of romantic doe-eyed feelings for you,” Brad said. “It was his idea to make space for you in the closet.”

“You made space for me…” Nate trailed of as he got out of bed and walked over to the closet. Brad watched him because Nate’s shirt was just barely covering his ass and Brad would be lying if he said that didn’t do anything for him. Opening the door, it was obvious that there was clearly a third of the closet now available.

“What happened to all of Ray’s t-shirts?” Nate asked.

“He bought a folding board on Amazon. They’re all in the dresser now,” Brad said. “You should feel loved. I think it’s the first thing he’s ordered off the internet that wasn’t a sex toy.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Nate’s mouth.

“See? There you go. No more being weird, we love you and shit,” Brad said as he walked to the bathroom.

“We?” Nate said, following after him.

“What did I say about being weird?” Brad said as he turned on the shower.

“Say it once and I swear I’ll stop,” Nate replied.

Brad narrowed his eyes, knowing that was bullshit.

“Ok, I’m lying my ass off,” Nate said as he pulled off his shirt. “But say it anyway.”

“I love you,” Brad said, and anything Nate might have wanted to say was cut off by the sound of Ray screaming from the living room.

“You fuckers, I can smell the sex out here!”

*~*

You fall asleep in the middle of the living one time. One time and your boyfriend never lets you live it down. And sure, Ray could probably sneak the Ripped Fuel. He was an adult and so there was technically nothing Nate could do about it. Ok, so there was probably one thing stopping him because if Nate found out, there was no way Ray was going to be on the receiving end of one of Nate’s blow jobs for the foreseeable future. And there was no way he wasn’t going to find out because Ray had a habit of bouncing around the house like a jackrabbit on coke.

So he was going to go straight just this once because Nate could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch. 

So Ray was really going to concentrate, and he’d really succeeded because when warm hands slid down his shoulders, he jumped out of his skin.

“Jesus Christ,” he yelled, turning around in his chair to see Walt standing there, holding up his hands.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Walt said, but judging by the smile on his face, he secretly enjoyed it.

“You know, I thought the three of you were trying to keep me alive since you took my precious rip fuel. Now I see it was all a clever ploy so you could finish me off yourselves.”

“Will you forgive me if I tell you I got you mountain dew and skittles when I was at the store?”

“You did?” Ray gasped, turning around to the twelve pack of soda sitting on the stove. “Fuck, I love you,” Ray said as he got up and gave Walt a big wet kiss on the mouth.

“Sure you do.” Walt tried to smile, but it fell flat.

“I really do. Bestest and mostest,” Ray replied.

“You love caffeine and sugar,” Walt said.

“I do and I love you for being caring and supportive and bringing me those things which I love. And I also love you for not sneaking off in the middle afternoon to have sex in the library and not invite me.” Ray was not letting that one go, he just wasn’t. It was one thing to exclude him, but Nate hadn’t even bothered to fix his sex hair.

“If it will make you feel better, you can meet me in the library after my class and I'll sex you up.” Walt was giving him the puppy eyes now and Ray folded because Walt was good in bed and so he’d probably be good in the stacks too.

“This is why I love you,” Ray said, giving Walt another kiss before he rounded on the soda. And even though Walt didn’t say anything, Ray could tell he still didn’t believe him.

So later when Walt had him pressed up against a bookshelf, he made sure to moan it in his ear.

*~*

Walt had to admit that this was outside of his comfort zone. He’d been coming across a lot of things that were outside of his comfort zone since he somehow found himself with not one, not two, but three boyfriends. He was adapting, but even with the multiple partners thing, sex in public was something Walt had never considered himself doing. It was clear pretty early on that it was Nate’s thing, or Brad’s thing, or maybe Nate and Brad’s thing. And that was ok, no judgement, but Walt was sure it wasn’t one of his things. They seemed to sense this because they never asked, and Walt was more than ok with that. It saved him from having to figure out a way to let them down easy.

Ray, on the other hand, seemed genuinely distressed and really, they all should have seen that coming. If orgasms were being had, Ray wanted to be a part of it. Ray seemed to have a policy of anytime, anywhere, and any way when it came to sex. Nothing was too kinky to be tried at least once, because how would you know if you liked if you didn’t give it try?

Walt argued with that logic, because there were some things he just knew he wasn’t going to be up for. Handcuffs, for example. When Nate had gotten Ray those for Christmas, Walt was absolutely positive that he had no interest in wearing them. Which was fine since Ray seemed enthusiastic enough about them for all four of them. And if you’d asked Walt before this afternoon, public sex would be something that Walt absolutely knew he didn’t want to try. Getting caught with his pants down around his ankles was not his idea of a good time. 

And he might have been able to fight off the Bambi eyes and just have blown Ray in the kitchen, but then that afternoon Ray had told him he loved him. And Walt didn’t even know you were allowed to say that more than once in a relationship. So he folded and offered, against his better judgment, sex in the library after class. And now he was stuck because Ray had been so pleased. And even if he still thought that the ‘I love you’ was more directed at the mountain dew, Walt couldn’t take this back now.

So now Walt was walking to the library, his palms sweating he was so nervous. Ray had texted him that he’d be in the basement. He’d even gotten specific on the row he’d be in. Probably because he knew Walt well enough to know that he’d have to take the lead a little here just to get this started.

Sure enough, when he found that row, buried deep in the back, Ray was right where he said he’d be perched on the end of the table with his legs spread in an inviting fashion.

“Hey sexy,” he practically purred.

“Hey,” Walt replied and willed his voice not to shake but that didn’t happen.

“Aww, you’re nervous,” Ray said, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Walt’s neck to pull him closer. “No one comes down here you know, we aren’t going to get caught.” 

Walt wanted to ask how Ray knew no one came down there, how Ray knew they wouldn’t get caught. But he figured he’d either end up jealous or not quite reassured so he didn’t asked.

“Just you and me,” Ray whispered like he was still trying to console Walt and Walt hated that he still looked like he needed consoling.

It was that moment that Walt decided fuck it, just dive into the deep end just like he did with everything else involved with his current relationships. After all, he was a strong swimmer. He grabbed Ray’s thighs and hauled him to the edge of the table. Ray gasped a little like he always did when one of them got a little controlling. Walt was still trying to navigate the waters surrounding Ray’s submission, mostly he was still leaving the daring stuff to Nate and Brad. 

“Sexy when you get all demanding,” Ray whispered, and Walt was a little surprised to discover Ray had an indoor voice.

"Yeah,” Walt said as he started trying to get Ray’s belt undone and his fly open.

It wasn’t really a question but Ray seemed to take it that way. “So fuckin’ sexy when you push me around.”

“Really?” Walt asked, playing dumb as he stuck his hand inside Ray’s boxers and gripped his cock firmly.

Ray made a whining noise in Walt’s ear.

“Really?” Walt asked again because he was a sucker for Ray’s mouth ever if he’d never admit it. “Really? You like it when I start manhandling you?” Walt twisted his wrist on the up stroke and Ray’s hands flew to his shoulders, his fingers pressing firmly.

“Yes, Jesus, Walt,” Ray gasped.

Walt leaned forward and started mouthing the skin of Ray’s shoulder, sucking the skin there as he jerked Ray off. Ray for his part was gasping Walt’s name over and over again like it was being punched out of him with every stroke. Finally, when Walt thought Ray was close, he bit down hard on the skin covering Ray’s collar bone.

Ray’s head slumped forward and he moaned into Walt’s ear, “I love you.”

Walt pressed a kiss over the bruise that was no doubt forming on Ray’s skin. He extracted his cum-covered fingers from Ray’s pants and looked at them with mild disgust.

“Here,” Ray murmured, taking hold of Walt’s wrist and guiding Walt’s fingers to his mouth. Walt couldn’t help but whimper as he watched Ray suck his own cum off Walt’s fingers.

“You know if you want, these aren’t the only thing I’d be willing to put in my mouth.” Ray raised his eyebrows a couple of times.

Walt pulled Ray into a kiss, tasting Ray’s cum in his mouth. Ray pushed him back and got up of the table and kept pushing until Walt’s back collided with the end of a bookshelf. “I love you too, you know?” Walt asked.

Ray smiled, pushing Walt back against the bookshelf again for good measure. “Of course you do, you aren’t as subtle as you think you are, Walt Hasser.”

Walt might have laughed but when Ray Persons was getting down on his knees in front of him, laughter was the last thing on his mind. 

*~*

Nate had reached his limit. In fact over the course of the week, he had probably reached his limit, pushed through it, and was well beyond it at some point. But he was done. He was done with all his finals. And after he ran up to campus tomorrow to turn in the hard copy of his research paper, he wouldn’t have to think about school for three months. But that was for tomorrow, this afternoon was lying in a patio chair and thinking of nothing but how the warm sun felt on his skin. He sighed as he leaned back on his folded arms. Finally, he was done. He probably should be worried that he’ll fall asleep out here and end up with a nasty sunburn. But Nate had three boyfriends and knowing them as he did, one of them would find him before the sun did any lasting damage. And true to form, the sliding door opened not long after Nate settled in. He didn’t open his eyes because eventually the new addition to the backyard would identify themselves. Nate already knew it wasn’t Ray, because Ray would have leaped on him the second he saw him.

They approached and cast a shadow over Nate. “Finished your paper then?”

Walt. Nate smiled. Walt was the perfect addition to a quiet backyard. Ray would demand that they do something because he found stillness repellent. Brad would mock him, but Walt would spend the whole afternoon out here without needing a reason.

“Just,” Nate replied, stretching his arms above his head.

Walt smiled. “Well don’t let Brad see you enjoying your freedom, he’s got that big test Friday. You know how he gets when someone is enjoying themselves while he’s miserable.”

Nate rolled his eyes, all too familiar with that habit of Brad’s.

Walt turned to go inside, the opposite of what Nate wanted. “Stay here.” Nate reached out for Walt’s wrist but he was already too far. Always agreeable, Walt shrugged off his backpack and sat down on the lounge next to Nate, back a little straighter since the chair was rocked all the way back. Nate made a noise of frustration because when he’d said here, he’d meant right here in the same chair Nate had already claimed. Nate sighed and got up, took the two steps required to get to Walt and then precede to sit down so he was straddling Walt’s thighs.

“Oh this is what you wanted,” Walt said in a way that made it clear Nate had been played.

“Missed you,” Nate said, nuzzling Walt’s nose. He missed all of them. He’d been spending so much time at the library, getting up before they did, going to sleep after they did. He missed them.

“Missed you too,” Walt said, his fingers sliding under Nate’s t-shirt, tucking it up so he could slide his fingers along Nate’s ribs. “The other two were almost unbearable without you.”

“Of course they are, why do you think I wanted you so bad?” Nate asked, his hands slipping up Walt’s shirt to squeeze his biceps.

“What?” Walt asked, confusion coloring his voice.

Nate tilted his head to the side, sure that someone had explained along the way. The story of how Walt ended up on their radar. And he was about to ask that when the patio slid open revealing Ray.

“What have you been telling him?” Nate asked before Ray had even gotten the door open completely.

“Mostly that he’s fucking hot.” Ray leaned against the door frame.

“That’s not what I…” But Nate trailed off looking back at Walt. “I saw you first and I’d like that read onto the record.”

Walt turned and looked at Ray. “It's true. Nate has enriched our lives in many ways. You, an increase in the fresh food in our fridge, and our first two noise complaints.”

“Shut up,” Nate said, leaning his head down on Walt’s shoulder so Ray wouldn’t notice the color on his cheeks. It wasn’t that Nate had never had sex before he met Brad and Ray. But there’s a difference between sex and good sex. Good sex and great sex. And it wasn’t completely his fault, as he remembered it, there were two other people in that bed.

“I’ll be in the bedroom,” Ray called. “You know, if you two want to squeeze in sex before Brad comes home and puts an end to joy and laughter.”

Nate couldn’t help but smile against Walt’s shoulder.

Walt waited until the door had closed before he asked. “You saw me first?”

“Yeah,” Nate said, lifting his head. “Brad was gone for the weekend, so Ray dragged me to a party at the beach. I was bored out of my skull, but you looked like sunshine and it made the whole thing worth it.”

“And yet Ray was the one you sent to do the seducing?” Walt asked.

“I’d never seduced anyone before, didn’t want to risk fucking it up with you. It was important to me we got it right.” Nate shrugged, trying not to make it sound like he was fishing complaints.

“I hadn’t been seduced before,” Walt replied. “You would have been fine.”

“Couldn’t risk it,” Nate said. “I could tell there was just something about you that we needed.”

Walt shook his head as if he didn’t believe him.

“I was right,” Nate said, trying to push through whatever self-doubt was clouding Walt’s judgment. “We needed you, this wouldn’t work without you. We’d have killed each other by now. And maybe you don’t believe that’s true because you drew the short straw and ended up with three boyfriends that don’t talk about their feelings but we love you and we couldn’t do this without you.”

Walt’s cheeks turned pink and Nate kissed the one he could reach. “I love you and don’t you dare forget it,” Nate whispered against Walt’s skin.

Walt turned and kissed him, Nate smiling into it.

When they parted, Nate nuzzled his nose against Walt’s. “You know, if we moved this to the bedroom I’m sure Ray would be willing to tell you how much he loved you too.”

*~*

Walt was about to suggest that they stay right there and enjoy the quiet, when he heard the screech of a window opening behind them.

“You fuckers are seriously still sitting out there?” Ray’s voice rang out across the yard.

“Brad isn’t going to be home for another couple of hours,” Nate countered.

“Hours we could spend fucking,” Ray’s disembodied voice rang out across the yard before the widowed screeched and slammed closed.

Nate laughed, shaking his head. “Come on. Let's go tend to him before he figures out other things to scream through our neighborhood.”

Walt tightened his grip on Nate’s hips, keeping him in place.

Nate looked at Walt, his eyebrow raised slightly in question.

Walt swallowed before he spoke. “I love you too.”

Nate smiled. “I never thought you didn’t.” Nate leaned forward and Walt pulled him into the kiss he was obviously trying for. Walt pulled Nate closer and they sat there kissing until Ray started making exaggerated sex noises out their bedroom window.

*~*

“Nate, slow down. Jesus,” Ray called as he weaved through a group of students.

“I’m a big boy, Ray. I don’t need a babysitter,” Nate snapped.

“Maybe not, but Brad is going to have my ass if you get arrested by yourself,” Ray replied.

“I’m not going to get arrested,” Nate muttered as they weaved their way over to the steps.

As they got closer, they could hear the shouting of the Christ lover that showed up on campus today to rave about the dangers of homosexuality, among other things.

“Brad’s going to be sorry he missed this,” Ray said.

Nate muttered something but Ray couldn’t hear him.

“Why do you take this shit so seriously?” Ray said. “There is nothing you’re going to say that changes this dipshit’s mind. And nothing he says is going to make me feel any different about fucking you.”

Ray knew it was stupid to think that this would be the end of it. That Nate wasn’t just going to pack it up and go home just because Ray invited reason and logic to the party. But as always, it was worth a shot.

Nate turned to look at Ray and he had this determined look on his face that almost always spelled trouble. Ray was so ready to argue with him that he was a little surprised when Nate fisted his hands in Ray’s t-shirt and hauled him in for a kiss. When Nate put his mind to something, he really gave it his all. So there was really nothing for Ray to do but hold on, so he grabbed Nate’s hips and let his face be sucked until campus police showed up and broke everything up. All in all, Ray couldn’t have named a better way to spend the afternoon.

“Why don’t we do this more?” Ray asked, leaning back against the steps of the English building.

“Make out in public?” Nate tilted his head, maybe to get his eyes out of the sun. Maybe because he wanted to make sure that Ray understood he was confused.

“If you want,” Ray shrugged. “Brad and Walt have their surfing and we could have making out in public places.”

Nate laughed. “You do know that surfing isn’t a euphemism? They do go out there and surf.”

Ray waved a dismissive hand. “That’s not the point. Why don’t we ever hang out just the two of us?”

The smile on Nate’s face seemed to dim a bit and he looked at his hands. Ray was about to take the offer back, reminded once again that Nate believed they were too different to have much in common besides a love of sex.

“Because sometimes I still feel like I stole your boyfriend,” Nate replied, still looking at his hands.

“You think you what?” Ray had been expecting a lot of different reasons and that wasn’t it. “Nate, you didn’t steal shit.”

And that was the truth. Sure it hadn’t been Ray’s idea to pick up someone to add to their relationship. That was Brad and his polyamory, but Ray had been an equal partner in choosing Nate after they saw him on the beach. Sure, the seduction part he’d left mostly up to Brad and maybe that had been a mistake. Ray had just been convinced that he wasn’t going to be the one Nate was drawn to.

Clearly mistakes were made.

But to be fair, it had been their first time and Nate brought a certain delicacy to the proceedings.

“You didn’t steal my boyfriend. You are my boyfriend,” Ray said more firmly, in case Nate was being dumb. He leaned over and guided Nate over by the back of his neck. Their noses rubbed together before Ray kissed him again. They sat like that for a while casually making out on the steps again. This time there was no fanfare, no cheering, just them.

When Nate pulled back, he had this small grin on his face. “Come on,” he said, nodding his head back towards the English building. At first Ray thought they were going to cut through the building to head back to their apartment. Ray spent more time cutting through that building than actually attending classes in it. Nate turned though, and rather than heading out the back door towards the parking lock, he pushed open the door that led to the classrooms in the basement.

“Are we doing what I think we are doing?” Ray whispered, or at least he tried to.

“Walt said you were feeling left out of the public sex,” Nate said with a shrug as he pushed open the door of an empty classroom.

“I love this side of you,” Ray said as Nate pressed him up against the wall beside the door.

Nate grinned and shook his head as he started on the belt and fly of Ray’s jeans. “Think you can be quiet, Ray? I don’t need the whole English department knowing what we are doing.”

Ray made a zipping motion across his lips and Nate got down on his knees, pulling Ray’s jeans and boxers down with him. Ray made a whimpering noise and Nate looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Ray bit his lip and Nate went back to work, licking the head of Ray’s dick. Ray ended up having to bite down on his knuckles to keep quiet as Nate began to suck on the head of Ray’s cock. Ray leaned his head back against the wall and he could hear sounds of life in the rooms around him. He could hear people laughing in the hallway as Nate traced the veins on the underside of Ray’s dick with his tongue. Ray could hear a professor lecturing in the next room as his dick hit the back of Nate’s throat. And as he came, he heard a door slam and the sound of voices, signaling a class had been dismissed.

“Shit,” Nate swore.

And after that it’s a race to get Ray’s pants righted so they can slip out behind the class full of students. They are walking home before Ray spoke again. “You know I love the other sides of you too?”

Nate smiled. “Sure you do, that’s the orgasm talking.”

“No,” Ray said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs of their rented house. “I love you even when you’re hiding my ripped fuel and refuse to put out because it’s finals week.”

Nate grabbed Ray’s wrist and started dragging him up the stairs. And then all of a sudden a new kind of race was on.

*~*

Nate had to admit that he wasn’t used to dragging Ray places. Normally it was the other way around. But that wasn’t after someone tells you that they love you like it’s no big deal. Like they’ve been keeping this secret for a while and just decided to share it with the class. Well, a little positive reinforcement was in order. So that’s why Nate was dragging Ray down the hallway because damn it if Ray wasn’t about to get screwed within an inch of his life. When they reached their bedroom, Nate shoved Ray back onto the mattress and climbed on top of him.

“Look so hot spread out here for me,” Nate said, grinding his hips down into Ray’s. “Such a good boy for me.”

Ray whimpered. Nate had stumbled onto Ray’s particular love for praise in the most casual way possible. They had been laying on the sofa, back in the living room of the old apartment. Ray had done something good, Nate couldn’t remember what now, because Nate had meant the line as a throwaway. Just a casual complement as he’d run his fingers over Ray’s scalp.

‘Good boy.’

But even if it had been meant as a throwaway, you do not forget the things that make your boyfriend fucking whimper. Especially when you aren’t in even a remotely sexual context. After that, Nate had tested the kink. He couldn’t not, he’d thought that Brad had taught him everything there was to know about the sexual stimulation of Ray Person. Turns out there were several kinky layers that Brad had had no idea about. Sure he knew that Ray liked to be held down, maybe spanked a little and all of his other subby tendencies.

But he had never, not once, mentioned that Ray liked to be praised. And maybe that’s why Nate liked it so much, because even though everyone else did it now, it started as something for them alone.

That and the noises he made were pretty incredible.

It was also a hell of alot easier to get Ray naked in moments like this. He was soft, pliant, easy to maneuver and most surprisingly of all, quiet. Most of the time Ray moaned and swore his way to an orgasm. But once he got in this head space, a gasp was as loud as he got. Someone had probably led Ray to believe that was part of being good. Nate did his best to cure him of that. That had been the whole the reason behind getting a house. Now they could be as loud as they wanted.

Clothes were shed in a hurry. Nate tried as always to keep it in a pile, but that never really worked. Nate traced his fingers over Ray’s bare skin. Sliding the pads over the ink on his arms. Dancing over the skin of his neck as Nate’s lips traveled down the other side. Ray spread his legs, knocking his knee into Nate’s in the process. Nate breathed laughter against Ray’s lips and helped him get situated so that Nate was between his legs. He took Ray’s dick in his hand, giving it a few encouraging pumps. Ray would thrust his hips so that he would follow Nate’s even up stroke. Without take his eyes off Ray, Nate reached over to the nightstand and dug around in the drawer for lube. They really needed to clean out this drawer.

“Having a little trouble there?” Ray asked.

“Are you giving me attitude?” Nate asked as his fingers closed around the lube. “I thought you going to be good for me?”

Ray’s teeth dragged over his bottom lip and Nate can see how turned on he was. He could be mean about it. Brad would be, he’d make Ray beg for it. But Nate was in a giving mood and he liked the noises that Ray made, so he let it slide. Because when Ray had someone working their fingers over him, working his muscles until they began to loosen, he’d whine. When Ray got the first finger inside him, he’d gasp and bare his neck. And Nate would never fail to reward him with kisses. Once you started adding fingers, Ray’s teeth would return to his lips, old habits returning.

“Let me hear you,” Nate whispered, using the thumb of his free hand, the one that didn’t currently have three fingers in Ray’s ass, to drag Ray’s lip out from under his teeth. “Want to hear all the pretty sounds you make.” To help Ray along, Nate jammed his fingers right into Ray’s prostate.

“Nate,” Ray moaned, all dirty and filthy.

“There’s my good boy,” Nate repeated the motion as a reward, causing Ray to reach for the headboard behind him. “Love all the pretty sounds you make.”

“Please,” Ray gasped as he rolled his hips down into Nate’s hand. Nate fumbled with the lube before he slicked up his dick. He never refused a request when Ray asked for something, because good boys asked for something when they wanted.

As he slid his way into Ray, Ray whimpered and clutched at Nate’s shoulders.

“Such pretty sounds,” Nate praised, kissing the words into Ray’s skin. Nate wanted to take it slow, build a temo. Start slow and work his way up to something faster. Nate wanted to, but he’d been keyed up for too long. Ray loved him and with those words still ringing in Nate’s ears, it wasn’t long before he had the headboard bouncing off the wall, Ray’s fingers pressed in Nate’s shoulders hard enough to bruise, and Nate’s gripping Ray’s hips with equal force.

When Ray reached his orgasm, he practically wailed and Nate followed close behind, biting Ray’s shoulder as he came. When his vision cleared, Nate rolled them so they were on their sides. He fought through the urge to get up and start cleaning them up, because that wasn’t what Ray needed right then, he simply needed to be held. Ray needed fingers stroking over his scalp or tracing the line of his spine. He needed kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and lips. Ray needed quiet reassurances that he was loved, cared for, and most of all, that he was good. Nate had always been more than willing to provide these things. Tonight it easier, because tonight Nate didn’t have to push back the one thing he had always wanted to say. Tonight, because Ray made him brave, it was easy to whisper the words into Ray’s skin.

“I love you, my sweet boy.”

*~*

“If you’re feeling left out, you should just say something,” Walt said, sitting down on the sand next to Brad. He figured if he just started the conversation in the middle, Brad would be less likely to deflect and try to bullshit his way out of talking about his feelings. Start with what you know, don’t make him say it, and build from there.

Nate was full of helpful tips for the care and feeding of one Brad Colbert.

“I mean it had to happen eventually, right?” Walt said. “We are a foursome after all.”

Brad didn’t say anything, his eyes tracking the motion of a surfer paddling out.

“I don’t understand the problem here. Isn’t it a good thing that they are closer?” Walt was starting to feel a bit out of his depth here. He really should have talked to Nate about this and let him handle it. Nate seemed to be full of unending patience when it came to Brad. Walt, on the other hand, had started getting frustrated when he couldn’t figure something out, but at the same time, he was completely unable to leave it alone.

“Look, it’s not like they belonged to us individually,” Walt said. And he knew the minute he said it he shouldn’t have said it. Knew it was going to piss Brad off, but at least that would get Brad talking.

“You don’t think I know that?” Brad snapped.

“I didn’t say you didn’t,” Walt replied. “But you know you were actually glaring at them this morning.”

Something had seemed to slide into place with Ray and Nate. Walt suspected that it had happened the night before when he got home after class and found them curled up in bed. Nate with his arms around Ray like he was protecting him. But it was on full display that morning when Ray practically draped himself over Nate, while Nate was waiting for his toast. Normally Nate would stiffened and Ray would have tried to casually slip away. That morning though, Nate had shuffled them around so Ray had ended up pinned against the oven so they could suck face. They only pulled apart when the toaster sounded and even then Ray seemed a little reluctant to let go. Walt had thought it was cute and was comforted to see them finally fall into step with each other. But it hadn’t gotten past Walt that not everyone in the kitchen shared his perspective.

“You know they love you right? Just because they have suddenly figured each other out, doesn’t mean they stopped loving you. Or that they need you less, or whatever else you got cooking up in that head of yours. They love you, I love you and-“

Walt hadn’t been completely sure where he was going with that but luckily, he didn’t have to be. Because the second he’d gotten the words out, Brad’s mouth was on his and he was pushing Walt down onto his board behind him. Part of Walt wanted to protest, they were at a public beach for Christ’s sake. If Brad wanted exhibition, he should go home and try buttering up Nate. But Brad’s body was solid and his shoulders were warm from the evening sun. So Walt decided he could work with it, but he did start to wonder if Nate had entered this relationship with an exhibition kink or if someone had helped him find it along the way. 

*~*

Brad and Nate had the tendency to piss each other off.

There wasn’t really a nicer way to say it. Brad as an emotionally constipated idiot and Nate liked to talk about his emotions out loud. Some people might call that healthy, Brad just thought it was the definition of annoying.

“Why do you have to make this so damn hard?” Nate said, wrenching the bedroom door open.

“How am I the one making this difficult?” Brad challenged him as he followed Nate out into the hallway.

“Jesus Christ, Brad. You are the only one making this difficult,” Nate said, throwing his hands up in the air. He shook his head and muttered something as he stormed off down the hallway. He rounded into the room that held his desk and Ray’s drafting table and slammed the door loudly behind him.

Once he was gone, Brad noticed that Ray and Walt were standing in the kitchen. Walt was resolutely ignoring all of them and unpacking the groceries. Ray, meanwhile, was doing that thing where he tried to convey an idea through a series of looks. Brad just glared at him. Eventually Ray sighed and walked over to the closed door.

He knocked before announcing rather loudly, “Come on, Nate. You know Brad’s an asshole. Let me in.”

When the door didn’t open, most likely because Nate was tuning them out with classical music, Ray pressed his back against it and slid down so he was sitting on the floor. Once he was there, legs tucked under him, he started to sing one of those truly awful pop songs he favored, but which also always made Nate smile before he told him shut up.

“He was a boy. She was girl. Can I make it any more obvious?”

Walt looked like he was about to laugh, but he covered it. Still, he had a fond look in his eyes that made Brad roll his eyes.

“He was punk. She did ballet. What more can I say?”

“Do you want to take the boards out?” Walt asked, seeming to sense Brad’s growing misery.

Brad didn’t give a verbal response, he just nodded his head in the direction of the garage. The boards were already in the back of Walt’s truck since Walt normally walked to class. They traveled in silence most of the way to the beach until Walt had to stop at a stop sign.

“You know, if you met him halfway on this one he’d be easier to live with. I’m not asking you to fawn over him daily, he’s not asking for that either. Just would it kill you to make some small gesture every now and then? Like once a week do something nice for Nate so he feels like he’s your boyfriend?” Walt gripped the wheel a little more firmly as he started the car moving again.

“I don’t have to hold your hand and tell you I love you all the time. You just know. Why can’t Nate just know?” Brad said as they turned into the parking lot.

Walt parked the truck before he answered. “You know we’ve been together for a year and that is the first time you’ve come anywhere close to telling me that you love me?”

“I love you,” Brad said somewhat defensively. When Walt didn’t have a reply, Brad turned in the cab to look at him. “Walt-“

“I know you do,” Walt replied. “But knowing it and hearing it are two different things.”

“I love you,” Brad repeated.

Walt smiled, leaned across the cab, and kissed him. “Come on, let’s get the boards out. Give Ray a chance to work his magic on Nate for you.”

“Fuckin’ mystery how he manages that,” Brad said as they got out of the truck.

“I’ve always assumed he blew him.”

*~*

“He wanted her. She’d never tell secretly she wanted him as well.” Ray sang at the top of his lungs. He knew that Nate was only pretending not to hear him and he was prepared to sing the whole damn song if he had to. He heard the doorknob moving so he leaned off the door so he didn’t go careening backwards. That had happened once or twice before, and so Ray did try to listen for it. But sometimes he was just really feeling the music.

“Hey sexy, you’re looking incredibly fuckable today,” Ray said, tipping his head back to look at Nate when he’d opened the door.

Nate gave a snort of laughter and shook his head. “Jesus, Ray.”

“Just one man’s opinion, but I think you look fuckable every day,” Ray added.

Nate smiled. “You too.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ray’s forehead.

“Sorry Brad was a dick,” Ray said, stroking his fingers down Nate’s calf and tracing over the bone of his ankle.

“Not your fault,” Nate replied, holding out a hand to help Ray up.

“Still,” Ray said, wrapping his arms around Nate’s neck and smacking a big kiss on his lips. “You deserve hearts, flowers, and shit.”

Nate smiled. “That’s what I have you for. You sit outside my room and sing me cheesy love songs.”

“Only the best for you.” Ray made kissy noises and Nate ducked out of his way. “Aww, come on,” Ray whined. “This is supposed to our make out time while they surf.”

Nate smiled. “Watch the news with me and make out during the commercials?”

Ray paused to give the impression that he was thinking about it. “Ok, but I’m playing Candy Crush while you watch that liberal hippy bullshit.”

Nate sighed, but he moved towards the living room so Ray was going to be charitable and call this one a draw. Even though he complained about the soundtrack, Ray never complained loudly when one of his boyfriends was willing to let him lay on them. Brad normally resisted firmly unless Ray had an illness or a particularly nasty hangover. Nate and Walt, on the other hand, were more accepting. Walt would end up carding his fingers though Ray’s hair, while Nate seemed to favor tracing patterns on Ray’s back. Both were relaxing and were the easiest way to come down when he felt like he was crawling out of his skin.

Tonight Ray kept up his side of the agreement for what he reasoned where the top stories. They were at least the ones before the first commercial. Once that first erectile dysfunction ad hit, Ray was going in for the kill. He slid his hand under Nate’s t-shirt, his fingers splayed out on warm skin. He nuzzled his nose against Nate’s neck before he tried to nip at the skin there.

“What is it with you two and my neck?” Nate said, pushing back on Ray’s shoulders.

“If you’d let us get a hickey now and then we’d leave you alone,” Ray said. He was trying to sound sincere, but he wasn’t sure he succeeded. 

The look on Nate’s face said he failed. “Yeah and every summer we test that theory and every summer all we learn is that my boyfriends are fucking liars.”

“But your neck is so pretty,” Ray whined.

“Oh shut up, you,” Nate said, pulling Ray down into a kiss. When Nate was in an aggressive pursuit of an orgasm, Nate was, for lack of a better way to phrase it, a slutty kisser. And that’s what Ray wanted - slick lips, wet tongues, and the edge of teeth. This was not that. This was I-could-do-this-for-hours-because-I’m-a-sadistic-fucker Nate and Ray was not having it. He didn’t care if he came in his pants, he was kicking this up a notch.

Ray rolled his hips down into Nate’s. Nate wasn’t hard yet, but if Ray had anything to say about it, he would be soon.

“What are you doing?” Nate asked, his lips moving against Ray’s.

“Who me?” Ray replied, slowly rolling his hips again.

“Want Brad and Walt to come home and find us fucking on the couch?”

“That would teach him a lesson,” Ray smirked.

Nate smiled but that smile did not lead to him to getting with the program. Well, it would seem like Nate was on board, slutty kisses, hips rolling up into Ray’s. And then just when Ray was starting to get keyed up, Nate would slow down and edge him off.

Sadistic bastard.

By the time he heard the door open, Ray was about ready to cry he was so horny.

“Did you horny bastards fuck on our couch while we were gone?” Brad was leaning against the door, watching them.

“I was trying,” Ray said, rolling his hips down in Nate’s again.

“Jesus,” Nate swore.

“Come on, bedroom,” Walt called from down the hall.

Untangling themselves from each other and getting off the sofa took some doing but they managed it. As they were heading down the hallway, Brad stopped Nate when he reached him.

“It’s been brought to my attention I can be difficult,” Brad said. He was smiling though, in that deflationist way of his. 

“A little bit,” Nate replied. “But I can be pretty demanding sometimes.”

“Not unreasonably so,” Brad replied.

Nate smiled and pulled Brad down into a kiss. It was a quiet apology, but from Brad, it was probably the best he was going to get. So Nate let him off hook and met him halfway.

“Come on,” Nate said, patting Brad’s chest. “I think we owe Ray and Walt sex for having to put up with us.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s all this is,” Brad remarked as he went down the hall. “Your generous and giving spirit.”

Nate turned around and winked at him.

When they got to the bed Walt was spread out on, he wasn’t really trying to look sexy. He was just spread out on the length of the bed with his arms behind his head. But since he wearing just black boxers, the end effect was pretty damn sexy.

“I was wondering if I was going to have to send out a search party,” he replied dryly, his eyes dancing with something Ray couldn’t name.

“Brad was telling me how sorry he was,” Nate said, flopping down on the bed next to Walt.

In response, Brad pulled his shirt off and threw it at Nate. Nate laughed and tossed it to the side of the bed as Brad crawled up the bed towards Walt.

“Hello there,” he said, leaning down and kissing Walt. And God, they were hot; there really wasn’t any other way to describe it. Brad was gripping Walt’s biceps and Walt was cradling Brad’s elbow. They were the perfect mix of rough and gentle, and Ray liked to watch.

“Get over here,” Nate said, gesturing with his hands. “Get over here and I’ll finish what I started.”

“Why do I not believe you?” Ray narrowed his eyes as he crawled on top of Nate, straddling his waist.

“It’s not my fault that you’re sexy when you want something,” Nate said as Brad’s pants made a noise when they clattered onto the floor.

“You can get all poetic about that later. Right now we need to be naked,” Ray said, pulling his own shirt off over his head.

“It’s not a race you know.” Nate’s t-shirt joined Ray’s on the floor.

“If it was, we’d be losing.” Walt’s broken moan proved Ray’s point.

“Then get a move on,” Nate said, trying to shift so that he could get his gym shorts and boxers off without moving Ray from where he was perched.

“Yeah because I’m the one holding us up,” Ray complained as he successfully got his pants off.

“Quit your bitching, Ray,” Brad said, tossing a tube of lube onto Nate’s chest.

“Excuse me,” Ray squawked. “You weren’t the one being edged within an inch of his life on the sofa. You bring out his sadistic side and then leave me to deal with him.”

Nate laughed, smothering the sound in Ray’s chest.

“Well this one,” Brad said, glaring down at Walt, “didn’t make it easy.”

“You’ve never complained before,” Walt replied.

“I told you they didn’t surf,” Ray said and if he was pouting then he figured he had a right. He hated being left out.

“Well, we’ll have to make up for lost time,” Nate said, giving Ray a little swat on the ass. Ray would have given anything to be able to keep his composure when Nate did that. Luck was not on his side and he bucked his hips hard, just barely managing to contain a whine. Nate’s smirk said that he knew it anyway.

“How do you want it?” Nate asked as he opened up the lube and coating his fingers.

“This is good,” Ray said, rolling his hips to make his point.

“You think you’re going to be in control; that’s cute,” Brad said as he most likely crooked his fingers inside Walt, judging by the way Walt moaned and gripped the headboard.

“You’re turn,” Nate said. His cool, slick fingers traced over Ray’s hole. Ray hissed air through his teeth at the cool sensation. Nate slowly traced his fingers, causing the muscles to relax. Nate was always so careful, which was strange considering Nate was never one to shy away from the rough stuff. But with Ray, he always took his time, carefully getting Ray adjusted to the first finger before adding a second and then a third.

To get the point across that he was really fucking ready, he started to push himself down into Nate’s hand. He felt Walt’s fingers grip his leg just above the knee. Walt always tried to maintain a point of contact with all of them, even if they weren’t the center of his attention. Not that Ray could blame him. When Brad had three fingers in his ass, he got most of Ray’s attention too.

Speaking of fingers, Nate was finally getting with the program and withdrawing his so they could get to the main event. Once Nate removed his fingers, Ray put a hand on Brad’s shoulder to steady himself as he sank down on Nate’s dick. Ray’s eyes drooped closed and he hissed a breath out through his teeth. He also felt Walt’s hand grip his leg harder, so clearly he wasn’t the only one needing a minute. He felt Nate’s hands stroke up his side, trying to comfort him. Ray slowly shifted his hips, getting used to the position and how to use it to his advantage.

“Look so good,” Nate said in a hushed voice, fingers tracing over Ray’s rib cage.

If there was one thing Ray was a softy for, it was praise. Ray didn’t know what it was about it. Maybe he hadn’t been hugged enough as a child, but he always got hot when someone praised him or complimented him. Ray rolled his hips at the comment, settling into a rhythm. He’d planned to start slow, to get a little payback in, and make Nate beg for it. It was hard to maintain that kind of discipline when the other half of the bed was practically bouncing. You can say it’s not a race as much as you want, but it quickly becomes a competition because no one wants to be seen as a lousy lay.

Ray opened his eyes and tried very hard not to get caught up in what has happening on the other side of the bed. It was impossible not to notice Walt though, back arched slightly, mouth forming a perfect O. It gave Ray something to work up to because damn it if Nate wasn’t going to look just like that in a few seconds. Ray braced his hands on Nate’s pecks for balance. Once Ray set a rhythm, it didn’t take long for Nate to find the counter rhythm so that he was thrusting up to meet every roll of Ray’s hips. Ray and Nate had always been good at this. They both weren’t shy about what they wanted and they willing to take requests. Even when their personalities didn’t quite mix in the beginning, they were good at this. It wasn’t long before Ray had tunnel vision on what Nate was doing. So it surprised him a bit when he felt Brad lick his neck and it left him whimpering when Brad started speaking directly into Ray’s ear.

“You look so good on his dick. Can see how much you love it. You gonna come hard just on his dick?”

And yes, Ray was because damn it, he aimed to please. It took a little shifting around to find the angle that left Ray moaning and a few dead on hits from Nate had Ray clenching down around him hard, throwing his head back as he came. Nate took over after that, snapping his hips up hard into Ray. Ray would have to admit that after an orgasm, he was pretty useless. Nate didn’t need a lot of help though to end up spilling inside of Ray.

After that, he trusted the clean up to Nate, who carefully pulled out of Ray while cradling him to his chest as he pulled out.

“Oh great,” Nate said, the words vibrating through his chest as he spoke. “I love that we are using my shirt for this.”

Someone else made a noncommittal grunt, probably Brad.

Ray understood the meaning of the conversation when he felt the t-shirt wipe across his stomach and down onto his thighs.

“Good boy,” Nate whispered and he maneuvered them so they were laying down.

Ray turned his head so he was nuzzling into Nate’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Nate replied.

And Ray knew he did, he knew they all did. He felt it. He felt it in Nate’s hand gently cradling his neck. He felt it in Walt’s fingers combing through his hair, and Brad’s hand resting on his back.

But it was always nice to hear those three little words out loud.


End file.
